You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Another requested one shot! Mutt experienced many things in his life, but never anything like this before.
1. Chapter 1

Mutt experienced many things in his life, but never anything like this before.

"_Get, off me. Now!" _Irina bellowed when Dovchenko had grabbed her by the wrist. She had simply been re-arranging her desk when the witless oaf walked into the room. Clearly he didn't like what she was doing so he hit her. She had recoiled and back away out of relflex. He wanted her to be close to him however. Close enough for their bodies to touch and for her to feel his growing desires for her against her thigh.

"_What are you going to do about it?"_ He murmured wickedly into her ear. Irina attempted to escape., she tried as hard as she could to fight off the brute. He was simply too strong for her to bear. He grabbed the waist band of her breeches and forced her against a tent post. "_You will enjoy watching this." _He said turning his head to face the young man in the corner of the canopy. Mutt was tied up – There was nothing he could do and he hated himself for it. Dovchenko was now tying a piece of canvas around Irina's mouth so she could not scream, her hands turned into fists in another desperate attempt to escape. He still over powered her. She glanced over to the young man, her eyes pleading for help. He could yell, scream until somebody came to the rescue. He answered her with a blank stare. His voiced seemed to have left him. He squeezed his eyes shut to blot out what happened next. He only wished he could muffle the whimpers and cries that followed.

That wasn't the only occasion that it happened.

On the second occasion Irina was lying in bed, it was midnight and she was desperately trying to sleep. It became clear she feared Dovchenko too much to speak about what he would do to her. It made Mutt see her in a different light. He wanted to rescue her from this hell hole but who would trust somebody who refused to call for help? Mutt was not sure why he held back. He was asleep when Dovchenko had entered the tent, climbing into bed next his Colonel. She was already tired, powerless to fight back. This time she let him do it. The fearless Colonel was gone, she truly did have emotions. Mutt awoke to a deathly scream yet nobody came to investigate the noise. He couldn't see much of what was happening but he knew straight away what it was. Dovchenko then clambered off of his unwilling victim and pulled his trousers up. He noticed Mutt as he was leaving the tent and grinned. Then he slipped through the tent flaps as though he was never there. Mutt heard a soft weeping sound coming from where Irina lay. He never thought he'd ever hear her cry. It was then he resorted to help her.

It was on the third occasion that Mutt took action. He always had his flip knife hidden in his boots. On that day when whoever was keeping watch of him was elsewhere, his shook his foot briskly and it fell out. He managed to manoeuvre in a way which meant he could lift the blade and hide it up his sleeve. He would wait for the right moment before cutting himself free. He had thought before of escaping this way, but unless he had the Colonel on his side, he would be fighting a losing battle. He waiting for night to fall. Irina was working at her desk, quietly scrawling notes, most likely strategies. He could hear the music that the agents outside were enjoying. He felt a pang of sympathy towards the woman, she seemed so isolated from the rest of them. He wanted to speak to her but he assumed she still despised him for his lack of action. She probably would hate him either way – They were supposed to be enemies. She looked at him for just a moment and their eyes locked. They both felt something and neither were sure what. She jolted when she heard footsteps, Dovchenko had come early. Mutt gripped the blade in his hand and began slowly sawing at the bindings around his wrists.

"_Hello again." _He smirked and he grabbed the woman by the shoulder. She saw no point in fighting to get away any more – he would always win. It would be less humiliating to face it. Closing her eyes she stood and turned to face him. Dovchenko pushed her forwards, cupping her cleavage and biting at her ear. His body was pressed close to hers. Mutt began sawing faster, the anger was building up and he had to act soon. Suddenly he felt his wrists break free and he bolted up.

"_Lighten up, jerk." _He growled, fist clenched tightly around his knife, darting forward to Dovchenko. The brute pushed Irina off of him and faced the greaser, towering over him, ready to throw a punch. _Get out of here, go get help.._he mouthed to Irina who was still bewildered. She nodded and fled leaving the two men alone.

"_You are a brave young boy to challenge me." _Dovchenko murmured through a wicked grin, ignoring Irina. Mutt moved like lightening and pressed the blade under the man's chin. His eyes narrowed and his face remained neutral.

"_You don't scare me." _He said dully.

**Another request fic. Not the most well written as Im currently rather ill, but the next part will be better. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Mutt had managed to stall Dovchenko for a while. The brute spoke insults and Mutt firmed his grip on the knife. He tried to grab it from him, his attempt to show he was not afraid of what would happen to him. Mutt fought back, pulling on the knife and pushing the man away. He shoved him to the ground in return and Mutt fell to the floor. Pain ripped through the flesh of his leg and he realised that the knife had caught him when he landed. Blood seethed through his jeans. Dovchenko kicked him sharply and retreated to the tent flaps. Just then Irina and a troupe of fellow comrades bombarded into view. She was smirking – A far cry from the look of terror that used to be there. Her expression faltered when she noticed Mutt bleeding on the ground. She turned to Dovchenko. Upon Irina's orders he was dragged away to be questioned and then presumably transported back to Russia where he would face the backlash of his deeds.

"_Get me a medic. The man is wounded." _She called, kneeling next to her hero. He smiled weakly at her.

"_You're safe now." _He uttered. She responded with a small smile and felt his hand reach out to hers. Their fingers brushed against each other only a moment. Mutt then felt his world go black as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Mutt awoke to sunlight creeping through an opening in the tent. He could hear crickets chirping and faint voices in Russian. His leg seethed in pain with his failed attempt to move. Giving in, he surveyed his surroundings. The room was bare with a make shift sink and first aid kit. His shirt was hanging over a chair that was next to him. He felt warm blankets around his body and could feel something moving near his feet. He lifted his head and noticed a sleeping Irina Spalko with her head resting on the bed. He smiled, it was comforting. He gently kicked his good leg to wake her. Warmth spread through his body as her eyes fluttered open.

"_Mr Williams. You look well." _She stated, transferring herself from the floor to the nearby chair. She tried to make it seem like she had not just been resting close the man. Both of them seemed to have suddenly become well aware of the fact that Mutt was shirtless and Irina blushed. It was embarrassing and so unlike her. Mutt chuckled and sat up slowly in false annoyance. Irina's body tensed up.

"_I got my leg injured protecting you and all you can say is that I 'Look well' ?" _He murmured half heartedly. He was teasing and Irina could sense it. The young man leaned slightly closer to Irina. Her breathing hitched and the hands resting on her lap grabbed a bundle of fabric from her trousers out of reflex.

"_I should thank you, Mr Williams..I don't know what I would have done if you had not intervened." _She whispered, fixated her gaze with his. A lump formed in her throat and her lips trembled.

"_You are more than welcome, but I must ask – are you okay?" _He asked, concerned. Mutt didn't want to think of what the man had done to her before he was captured.

"_Yes, a little shaken but I am fine." _Irina reassured. She remembered Mutt holding her hand before he had blacked out. Her hand impulsively reached out to Mutt's. She felt her body tremor when he returned with a firm grasp. What happened next she did not predict. The young man snaked his hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it gladly. So many thoughts were running through her mind at that point but none of them seemed to be regret. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly that neither of them knew why they were kissing in the first place. They were supposed to be enemies – Prisoner and Captor. Yet, all of those thoughts seemed to be insignificant as they parted.

**This is a simple filler chapter. ^.^**


End file.
